1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy with a moving body which is movable on a platform and which is provided with a balance bar that can be maintained in a balanced state during movement of the moving body by selectively placing game tokens on two opposite tray plates of the bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
A toy which includes a motor-driven moving body that is movable on a platform and that can be prevented from falling off the platform is well known in the art. However, there is a constant need to develop new toys of the aforesaid type that can entice consumers to purchase the same.